An unfulfilled promise
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: remember that night when Ciel promised Grell, Sebastian for a day in exchange for protection? well, this is my story of how tihngs happened.. most chapters are K rated but the last few are rated T for yaoi SebXGrell please comment and tell me how i can improve for my next stories thx hope u enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

One day on a bright and sunny morning, a tall, handsome butler drew the curtains to his young master's bedroom. "Hn?" Murmured Ciel. "Good morning, young master." Ciel yawned, sat up and stretched his arms. "This morning we have Earl Grey tea with some mint scones. Followed by an early morning violin lesson with Mrs. Livesley, followed by dancing lessons with Ms. Williams."

While Ciel was trying to not step on his partners' feet, Sebastian prepared the young master's dinner. He quietly chopped, stirred and boiled the food, thinking how quiet these past few days have been. He smiled, remembering how long it had been since he had last seen Grell Sutcliff…. It had been ages ago and Sebastian was pleased that he hadn't had a recent encounter with the gender-confused idiot. What Sebastian didn't know, was that Grell _was_ coming over for a visit, quite soon….

It was a warm, sunny day and the sun was streaming in through the windows, giving the room a cozy feeling. Grell Sutcliff was on his bed, lying around, absolutely bored. Will had given him the week off on account of all the trouble he had caused. His extremely long and beautiful red hair lay around him as he stared up at his ceiling, wondering what he could do. He absentmindedly looked to his side and saw one of his doll figurines dressed in red…._dolls_….he thought. Dolls. He remembered the night Ciel Phantomhive asked him for help, for protection against dolls…he also remembered a promise Ciel made that night in exchange for protection. Grell sat up and got excited at the thought of the un-fulfilled promise. He got up, made his way downstairs where he slung on his former partner's coat and went outside. Grell jumped up onto his roof and quietly jumps to others' rooftops on his way to the Phantomhive mansion.

Sebastian is in the midst of pouring Ciel his afternoon tea when he catches a glimpse of a red figure near the house. He turns to get a better view, and sees that nothing is there, he continues to pour the tea when he hears the familiar squeal of a red-headed freak."Sebaaas-chan!" Sebastian turns around in time to see Grell running towards him, arms spread out to hug him. Sebastian dodges him at the last second, letting Grell fall to the ground, face first. "Heeyy! Sebas-chan! That's not very nice, letting a lady fall; you know her most precious feature is her face!" Grell hmpf's and calmly sits down across from Ciel while Sebastian smiles. "And what exactly are you doing here, Grell?" Asks Ciel. "I'm here to remind you of your promise you made." "What promise?" "You know, the one where you promised me I would get to spend a day with my Bassy?" Grell trail's his hand across Sebastian's arm, to which the butler replies with a shove. Ciel's teacup froze mid-way as he suddenly remembered that night and the promise he had made. Sebastian smiles, thinking, "_Where did this fool come up with this ridiculous idea that my master would promise such a thing…" _Grell looked at Ciel expectantly. Once Sebastian realized that Ciel had indeed made such a promise, he said, "Young master, you couldn't have-" "I'm afraid so…" Sebastian glares at him and deeply wishes that the red-headed fool were dead. "Oh come on Sebas-chan, it won't be that bad, after all, you'll be with mee, your favorite Grim Reaper." Sebastian shoots him a look that could kill. Grell gulps and pours himself a cup of tea. Ciel sips his quietly and says "Seeing as this day has already started, and a Phantomhive _always_ keeps his word, I'd like you to come back tomorrow morning and spend the day with Sebastian." Sebastian completely loathes his master. "Sebastian, you will prepare my breakfast per usual and then you will spend the day with Grell, you will do whatever he asks you to do." "But young master-" Sebastian made a last feeble attempt to disentangle himself from this predicament. "That's an order Sebastian!" "Yes, my lord." Sebastian knelt down onto one knee and placed his hand on his chest.

Sebastian is in complete disbelief that he has been forced to spend a day with that annoyingly flamboyant Grim Reaper, who would, no doubt, try to get _close_ to him…ugh, Sebastian shuddered at the mere thought of it. As he put away the delicate tea set onto the tea trolley, Sebastian notices that Grell and Ciel have left. Grell's probably creating havoc or not doing his job as a Grim Reaper, and Master Ciel probably went to his study to work on the Funtom Corporation. Sebastian carried on with the days' chores.

(ciel's pov now) When Sebastian served my supper that night, I noticed that it was cold. _How odd_, I thought, _Sebastian hasn't made a mistake in his cooking in the longest time._ "Sebastian, are you sure you cookedmy supper alright?" "Why yes My Lord, I wouldn't serve you anything if it wasn't cooked properly." Sebastian smiled. Ciel had an uneasy feeling about that smile… Later on in the day, when Ciel was painting fruits in a bowl, he noticed that Sebastian hadn't decorated the house with the prettiest flowers. Instead, he had placed worn and tattered flowers in every vase in the house. "Sebastian?" "Yes, my lord?" "Why didn't you put the prettiest flowers in the vases today?" "I thought I did." "No, they're all brown." "Oh, are they? My deepest apologies, my lord. I hadn't noticed." He smiled yet again. Ciel felt uneasy, but dismissed the feeling. That night when I went to bed, I noticed that my sheets hadn't been warmed up. Usually at bedtime Sebastian spreads a bed warmer through my sheets so I don't freeze to death, but tonight, as I got in, I noticed that my sheets were ice cold. _Maybe he forgot_… I thought. _No, Sebastian doesn't forget things_… "Are you comfortable, young master?" "No. Sebastian, did you warm my sheets tonight?" Sebastian placed his index finger on his chin, pondering. "I'm afraid I didn't, my lord. I must've forgotten." He smiled again.

Ciel felt agitated. "Sebastian, this is most unlike you. First you serve me cold food, you don't decorate the house the way you usually do and now you forgot to warm my sheets." "I'm terribly sorry, young master, but I'm afraid I have other things on my mind." "Like what?" _Sebastian doesn't usually let things take over his attention…_except cats…but cats couldn't have been wandering in the kitchen or in the garden, or even in his bedroom, Ciel would've known. He was allergic to the foul beasts. "Well I'm afraid I'm not looking forward to tomorrow." _Aah._ Now it all made sense. Sebastian detested Ciel for making such a promise with Grell, and now he was trying to get back at him; by serving cold supper, picking the worst flowers to decorate the house and not letting him to sleep properly. Well, he was going to have to stop this childish nonsense. "Sebastian, I needed Grell's protection that night, without his help, I probably would've died and then you wouldn't have been able to eat my soul. So stop this nonsense, spending a day with him can't be all that bad."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that last comment. Clearly, he didn't know the Grim Reaper well enough. But, unfortunately, Sebastian did know him, he knew him a bit too well for his liking. After that, Ciel ordered Sebastian to warm his sheets, quickly. Sebastian did so, and put the young master to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sebastian woke up and had a feeling that he was supposed to be upset about something…. _Oh yes_… he thought with immense distaste. _Grell Sutcliff_. Sebastian got out of bed and got into his butler uniform. He woke up the servants and started making the young master's breakfast. He arrived at Ciel's bedroom and drew the curtains. "Good morning, my lord." Ciel stretched and yawned. He put his eye patch on and stood up so Sebastian could dress him. Sebastian didn't say a word."Don't I have lessons or appointments today, Sebastian?" Sebastian gave him a cold look. "Ah, yes. You're spending the day with Grell. Once I'm done my breakfast and Grell gets here, you may leave." "And what time will my day end, young master?" "Whenever Grell says so." "I was afraid you'd say that." Sebastian muttered as he left the room.

Once Sebastian had put away the breakfast dishes, he heard a knock at the door. Sebastian opened it and there was Grell, the biggest smile on his face. "Oh Sebas-chan! How I've waited for this day!" "Won't you come in?" "Of course." Grell's high heels clicked and clacked against the clean floors of the Phantomhive mansion. "Is that what you're wearing for today?" Grell asked as he looked at Sebastian's clothes. "I hadn't intended on changing my clothes." "Oh but Bassy darling, you can't go out looking like you're my butler." "And why not?" "'Cos your not my butler! You're my date!" Grell said with a hug. "I'm not your-" Sebastian started, but then he remembered Ciel's orders _"You will do whatever he asks you to do." _Sebastian sighed and said, "As you wish." Sebastian walked off towards his bedroom, Grell right behind him. Sebastian entered his room and closed his door on Grell's face. He "hmpfed" and sat down against the door.

Awhile later it opened and Grell fell down, looking up he saw Sebastian, who was giving him a look of hatred. "Oh Bassy…" He murmured. "You look…." "Different?" "No, no. I can't even describe you… You look sexy…Well, sexier than usual that is." Sebastian sighed, he didn't want to look sexy around Grell, he might try to hit on him. "Ah, Grell, you're here." Sebastian and Grell turned around to see Ciel walking down the hallway towards them. Sebastian felt a bit embarrassed; his master hadn't seen him wear anything but his butler uniform and his tutor outfit. He hadn't even seen Sebastian in his demon form…and now he was going to see Sebastian in plain clothes…_How improper_, he thought. _A master should never see his butler dress in anything other than his uniform_. Once Ciel saw what Sebastian was wearing, he looked him up and down, "My my, Sebastian, I didn't know how well you dressed." Sebastian didn't like it that both Grell _and_ his Master had complimented his clothes; they were ordinary clothes, street clothes if you will. He wasn't even trying to look good, he had thrown on something comfortable and appropriate to go "out" with Grell for the day. He was wearing black jeans with an ordinary tee shirt, and a lazy suit jacket. "Sebastian, did you do something to your hair?" Asked Ciel. "No." He replied curtly. "Your hair looks different today." "That would be because I didn't put gel in it. Normally I put gel or hairspray in my hair to make it look proper; a Phantomhive butler can't go around looking sloppy." Ciel nodded in agreement.

Grell hadn't been able to resist the urge to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian turned to give Grell a deadly look, but instead of seeing a lovey-dovey look on his face, he saw tears. Sebastian was shocked. "Grell, w-why are crying?" "No I'm not…" "Yes, you are." "N-no-" "Then why am I wiping your tears away?" Sebasian had pulled out a hankerchief and was gently dabbing at Grell's face, making sure that the tears didn't mess up his makeup. _Dried tears look simply horrid_, Sebastian thought. Grell was in shock that Sebastian was taking care of him. He lay his hand on Sebastian's that was now re-applying his makeup (He had pick-pocketed Grell to find spare makeup). Sebastian stopped immediately. He look flustered for a minute and put his hankerchief away. He blushed as he turned to find his master probably gawking at him, but he couldn't find Ciel. He had escaped to the kitchens (to ask Baldroy to make him something sweet) once Grell had started to pet Sebastian. Grell looked up at Sebastian in adoration. "What are you looking at?" Sebastian snapped. "You." Grell replied with a sniff. "And why's that?" "'Cos your so… so beautiful." "Let me get this right, your crying because I'm so beautiful?" Grell nodded. "And because I didn't make myself look beautiful…I look horrid compared to you. How embarrassing for a lady to look less beautiful than her companion." Grell felt ashamed… "But you are b-" Sebastian started. He stopped himself immediately, he had almost told Grell he was beautiful. What was going on? He had wiped away Grell's tears, re-applied his makeup and was about to compliment him…This was most unlike Sebastian. Grell looked up at him, expecting him to finish, "Nothing." He murmured.

Sebastian stepped into the kitchen to find Ciel licking the icing off a spatula while Baldroy was placing a cake in the oven. He sighed. "Young master, if you eat sweets now, you won't have any room for-" "Shut up, Sebastian." Sebastian was taken aback. "Excuse me, young master?" "Your not in charge of me today, I make my own decisions. Now go on and have your day with Grell." Ciel made a little "go-on" movement with his hand and went back to licking the icing. _He didn't see what happened…Thank God. _Sebastian felt somewhat relieved. He still couldn't understand why he had helped Grell.

When Sebastian came into the hallway to start his day with Grell, he noticed immediately that Grell had tried to make himself look better. He had brushed his hair, he had removed creases in his clothes, cleaned his glasses, polished his shoes and was now applying lipstick with the help of a compact mirror. Unfortunately for Grell, he doesn't look very good with lipstick on…especially when he was dressed as a man. But nobody had had the guts to tell him so, to Grell, telling a lady she didn't look good with lipstick was one of the worst insults one could receive. "Uh, Grell.." Sebastian started. "What is it, Bassy?" "Let me help you." Sebastian walked over to Grell and took out his hankerchief again and removed Grell's lipstick, with the help of his spit. "Bassy! What are you doing?!" Grell protested. "I'm helping you look your best. Lipstick, especially this one, doesn't look good on a man." Once Sebastian had finished, his hankerchief looked as if someone had bled a lot, he sighed and went into his room to get a new one. "Oh…I guess with me looking like a man, lipstick doesn't work out very well." Grell grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him away. "Grell…. where are we going?" "To my place, of course." "Might I ask why we are going to your place?" "Because a lady needs to change, doesn't she?" Sebastian groaned. He didn't want to go to Grell's house….


	3. Chapter 3

When they got there, Grell ran to his door to unlock it, but before he could, he noticed a file attached to his door. It had a note on it; it was from Will, asking him to work. Because of Grell's laziness, he had caused the Grim Reaper Dispatch to go behind in its work and Will had decided to give Grell a week off while other Grim Reapers fixed his mess. But now Will was asking him to help, because Grell's mess was such a big one, and also because one of the other reapers had fallen sick. Grell had 3 cinematic records to collect today. Grell groaned and fell to the floor in a heap. When Sebastian saw Grell, he lifted him up and opened the door, and lay Grell on one of his couches. Grell's eyes opened at once. "Might I ask why you were on the ground outside?" "I…I uh…" Grell handed the letter to Sebastian. Sebastian read it to himself and chuckled. "Its not funny, Bassy! Now I have to work when I'm on my date with you, its horrible." "Grell, if you'd like, I could help you." Sebastian offered. "You…you would?" Grell looked up at him, adoration in his eyes. "Of course I would." "Oh Bassy!" Grell hugged Sebastian with all his heart. Sebastian felt the urge to hug him back, but remembered _who_ he was going to hug, so he placed his arms back to his side. "Grell.." Sebastian cleared his throat. Grell took his arms off Sebastian so quick you'd have thought he had an electric shock. "Well, let's get started shall we?" Grell walked to the door and grabbed his replacement Death Scythe that was hanging on the wall; tiny red scissors. "How Will thinks I'll be able to collect cinematic records with these, I really don't know."

Sebastian followed Grell to a little corner store owned by an old man. "Bassy, you'd better stay out here and wait. I don't want you to see this." Grell stepped inside the store and left Sebastian outside. He sighed. 5 minutes later, Grell came back out to find Sebastian sitting against a brick wall, surrounded by cats. He was petting them, caressing them, and talking to them. "My, how soft you are. Your eyes are the biggest and roundest I've ever seen…they're beautiful. Your tail is so flexible. Your paws, how do you keep them so clean on these filthy London streets?" Grell cleared his throat and Sebastian looked up at him. He reluctantly got up and wished he could spend the day with these beauties instead of Grell. Sebastian saw a spot of blood on Grell's cheek and had the urge to wipe it off, but instead, he said "Grell, you have a spot of blood on your cheek, if you don't wipe it off people will think you're a killer." "But I _am_ a killer, Bassy." Grell said truthfully, but wiped the blood anyway. "Well, where to next?" asked Sebastian. "Mr. Abbott, on St. Peter's Street." Grell said, looking at a sheet of paper. "Let's go then." Said Sebastian starting to walk in the right direction. "I prefer to use an alternate method of transportation, Bassy." Grell jumped up onto the nearest roof and smiled down at Sebastian, who smirked. Sebastian jumped up onto the roof, mere inches from Grell. Grell felt shivers run up and down his spine; Sebastian had never been this close to him willingly, but he dismissed the action and jumped onto the next roof. Grell gracefully jumped from roof top to roof top, carefully landing with the smallest "click" of his heels as they landed on the roof tiles. Sebastian followed him, making the slightest sound as he went.

When they arrived at Mr. Abbott's place of residence, Sebastian waited outside while Grell sauntered into the house to carry out his job. This one took a little longer to do, seeing as the man was in the washroom, and Grell didn't feel like seeing a man doing his business. While Grell was inside, Sebastian turned around to see that the sun was barely past mid-day. He sighed in frustration; his master needed him. When Grell came back out, Sebastian turned to face him and Grell pointed to a bridge not far away. "The next ones' there."

When both men arrived at the bridge, they realized that the victim was intending on committing suicide by drowning herself; she had attached a leather bag to her ankles, filled with bricks. She jumped and let herself fall, she didn't even scream. Grell watched as her long brown hair flipped and disappeared behind the bridge's deck. They walked over and peered down to the greenish waters where she left large, white ripples behind her. Grell sighed in disappointment. "Now I'm going to have to get wet." He groaned. Sebastian smiled as Grell removed his coat and glasses. He walked over to the deck and stepped up with Sebastian's aid. Grell looked down unpleasantly_. Its going to be cold down there_, he thought. Grell jumped and dived, his long arms reaching for the waters. He made a small _splash_ and he was gone. Barely 2 minutes later, Grell resurfaced and gasped. It _was_ cold, much colder than he had anticipated. He swam over to the edge and Sebastian helped him out of the water and wrapped his coat around his shoulders. He had pocketed Grell's glasses for the moment. "Come on, we need to get you home." He also took off his jacket and wrapped it around Grell; he was shivering. Sebastian guided Grell towards his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Grell had changed into warmer clothes, and had a cup of tea in his hands, Sebastian made a fire while Grell sat down on his red couch. "T-thank you, Sebastian." Sebastian looked at Grell in wonder. "What? No nicknames for me?" He smiled. "I just thought you would be tired of hearing them, especially after you helped me." Sebastian sat down across from Grell on another couch, "What else do you have planned for us today?" Grell smiled. "I was thinking we could go have an early supper, then we could go dancing….?" Grell asked hopefully. "As you wish." Sebastian replied glumly. Grell finished his tea and they got up. "I'll just go get some proper clothes on." The red-head sauntered upstairs to change out of his pyjamas. Sebastian sat back down and thought what he should get his young master for Christmas this year…

When Grell came back downstairs, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a gold-studded belt and a graphic white tee, whilst wearing another pair of his red and black heels. Grell had also re-applied his make-up, and with this ensemble, he looked more feminine than usual; he actually looked like a girl now. Except for the fact that he was missing breasts. Once Grell had reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked at Sebastian eagerly. Sebastian didn't notice Grell as he walked quietly towards Sebastian, eyes locked on one feature. Grell stood in front of Sebastian and looked up at his red eyes, he traced his finger along his perfectly smooth, porcelain jaw line and through his shiny, raven black hair. Sebastian gave Grell a quizzical look as he moved even closer to the demon. Grell wrapped his arms around the tall butler and looked at his delicious lips, making Grell look adorably cross-eyed. Grell eyes' slowly shut as he pressed his lips against Sebastians'. Sebastian was shocked, but felt something… was it _satisfaction_? Grell kissed him, wanting more; he had dreamed of the day he would be able to kiss his dreamy lover. Sebastian gently placed his hands on Grell's thin waist as he was pushed against a wall. Sebastian pulled away from Grell's wanting lips and gasped, he realized where his hands were and pulled them back before Grell noticed. Grell, however, did notice but said nothing. He felt…baffled. He had just kissed the love of his dreams, and he had been kissed back…did that mean that Sebastian…? _No…he hasn't kissed anyone in years, probably decades, he only kissed me back because he liked the feeling, not who he was kissing…_

They didn't talk while they walked to wards the restaurant. Grell broke the silence, he couldn't take it any longer. "Sebas-chan…back there…did you kiss me?" Sebastian was angry, mostly with himself. He shoved his hands into his pockets and marched forward. Grell had to jog slightly to keep up. "Sebas-chan-?" He was pushed against a brick wall suddenly and hit his head, which caused his vision to blur momentarily. Grell couldn't see Sebastian's face, but he was yelling at him. "Will you stop calling me these ridiculous names?! My name is Sebastian, not Sebas-chan, or Bassy! You will call me by my name! And back there, I didn't kiss you, I mean I did, but only because I hadn't kissed anyone in over 25 years! I've longed for that kind of action that cannot be fulfilled by a 12 year-old boy! OR a raving gender-confused lunatic! I've had enough of your nonsense! Stop liking me, find someone else! Its disturbing and beyond annoying! So stop it already." Sebastian's face was red with anger, his face was inches from Grell's and he was breathing somewhat heavily. Grell stood there shocked, he hadn't wanted to annoy Sebastian… Sebastian removed his arms that were pinning Grell to the wall and stuffed them back into his pockets. "I'm so sorry Sebasti-" "Don't apologize, its over now. Let's go eat." Sebastian turned and started walking again. Grell followed quietly.

They sat outside where there was a slight breeze and the sun was setting. They ordered their food and ate silently. After their meal, Sebastian ordered a cappuccino while Grell starred at the setting sun, holding back tears. "Grell, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please forgive me." Sebastian was looking directly at Grell. Grell nodded and try to wipe a falling tear before Sebastian noticed. "Grell, are you crying?" "N-no.." He replied unconvincingly. "Come here." Sebastian pushed his seat back a bit and mentioned for Grell to sit on his lap. He did. Grell lay his head on Sebastian's shoulder who wrapped his arms around Grell. Awhile later, Grell felt an amusing vibration between his legs. "Ohhh Sebas-chan… what are you doing?" He moaned softly, his usual personality back. Sebastian glowered at him and said, "That would be my phone, Grell. Please get up." Grell got up and absentmindedly played with his hair while sitting back down in his seat. He had received a text, from his young master.

" R u staying at Grell's for the night? *wink* " Sebastian glared at his phone and put it away. Such vile foolery. Sebastian paid for their meal and they made their way back to Grell's home.

Grell twisted his key into the lock and pushed open the door. They two men walked in and closed the door. Grell looked at Sebastian awkwardly, unsure about what to do next. Sebastian started towards the stairs. "Let's get you dressed then." He said as he walked up the stairs. Grell followed, intrigued.

* * *

Sorry, i forgot to mention this, but starting in the next few phrases, Grell will be mentioned as a girl, and _will be_ a girl. It seemed easier and cuter and possibly more realistic to the story (also, without Grell being a girl, the ending (ch.7) wouldn't have been possible)

* * *

Grell found Sebastian in his room, rummaging through his walk-in closet, looking through his gowns, which he only bought because they looked lovely and because they were beautiful shades of red. Sebastian picked out a floor-length red gown, it was for a lady of course but Sebastian picked it none the less. It was décolleté, made-to-measure and had a voluminous, gauged skirt. The back of the dress showed part of Grell's back and was to be laced up. To go with it, Sebastian picked out red elbow-length satin gloves and a pair of red heels to match. While Sebastian was picking out what Grell was to wear, Grell was undressing himself. When Sebastian stepped out of the closet he saw that Grell was about to remove his pants and immediately turned around to avoid his eyes and Grell's embarrassment. Sebastian handed the dress to Grell without looking at him and waited till Grell asked him for help. Sebastian placed the shoes and the gloves on the bed and turned to tie up the back of Grell's dress. He made a delicate knot and handed Grell his gloves and mentioned for Grell to sit on his bed. While the lady put her gloves on, Sebastian carefully put Grells' shoes on, noticing that he had smooth feet and flawless legs. Even though Grell was a man, he shaved his legs and tried to present himself as a lady as often as possible. Sebastian guided Grell to his vanity desk and started to brush his long, red hair. The brush glided through his hair as if it were water. Grell took such good care of his hair; it felt like silk through Sebastian's long fingers. He carefully dressed Grell's hair in an elegant up-do. It was a messy bun with a few stray hairs to frame Grell's face. It made his visage look even more feminine. Sebastian carefully combed Grell's bangs so they swept across his forehead without obstructing his face.

Then he applied concealer to Grell's face, even though the Reaper didn't need it, his face was so soft. Sebastian continued to apply Grell's makeup; he lined the top of the eyelids with black liner and brushed his eyelashes upward with mascara, and held them in place with an eyelash curler. Then he added a light mauve blush to his cheeks, too much of one colour isn't pretty. Then Sebastian applied a shiny rose gloss to Grell's lips, without Sebastian asking him, he rubbed his lips together so the gloss would spread across his thin but rosy lips. "Grell, do you have any earrings?" Grell hmm-mmed and went to his bedside table and opened a small drawer where there were several little boxes inside. He picked one and removed little red ruby earrings. He put them on his ears and turned to face Sebastian. He looked…stunning, no… elegant, Grell's beauty at the moment couldn't be described in words.

The dress fit so well on Grell, and his hair up was up for a change, which made him look like a woman. Sebastian was pleased with his work; he smiled. "Grell, do you, by any chance, have a suit I could borrow for the evening?" Grell nodded and walked into the guest bedroom and appeared moments later carrying a black suit, shirt, shoes and tie with him; all in Sebastian's size. He raised an eyebrow at the convenience of it all. Grell smiled but didn't say anything. He laid the clothes on the bed and closed the door behind him as he left the room, letting Sebastian dress in privacy. 5 minutes later, Sebastian walked down the stairs to find Grell looking up at him adoringly. Sebastian scowled at the admiration.

Grell placed a red shawl over his shoulders and stepped outside. It was chillier than before, but the sky was beautiful; all the stars sparkled brightly against the dark, velvety, blue sky. A horse-drawn carriage was waiting for them. Sebastian held out his hand and Grell placed his feminine fingers over top, as Sebastian helped him into the carriage. Sebastian stepped in gracefully afterwards, barely rocking the carriage and closed the door. The driver started the horse and the carriage rocked slowly back and forth as they made their way to the ball. When they arrived barely 10 minutes later, the driver stepped down and pulled down the little steps and opened the door. Sebastian came out first and held out his hand to Grell, who accepted it and carefully stepped down. Sebastian tipped the driver and they made their way to the entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

Grell took out an invitation from his dress and showed it to the attendant, who took it and let them in. They stepped across the threshold and Sebastian took Grell's shawl and handed it to the coat-checker. Grell gazed around the room in amazement; he had always dreamed of going to one of these large balls and dancing with Sebastian, and now he had the chance, he was overwhelmed. The ballroom itself was extremely large, and there had to be at least a hundred guests already. Their were 3 large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling; Grell had to bend his neck all the way back to see the top of room. "May I have the next dance?" Sebastian asked Grell, bowing slightly. "Of course." He replied happily. Everyone clapped as they finished a foxtrot. Sebastian held out his hand and Grell accepted. They stepped onto the dance floor and placed their hands on each other. They waited for the music to start, and stepped in sync. Sebastian led the way and Grell followed; they spun their way across the dance floor. Sebastian placed his hands on Grell's waist, who in turn placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, and Sebastian lifted Grell into the air with the slightest of ease. Grell landed with a soft click of his heels and they continued to spin around the floor, between dancers. Grell's large skirt flowed and spun around his long legs. The spinning red made it look magically like a delicate fire. They danced beautifully; they truly looked perfect. Even though they twirled excitedly, Grell's hair remained in place, without a single hair falling out of place. Sebastian's coattail flapped around his legs without entangling themselves. Nobody could have guessed they were super-natural beings. Grell's eyes were locked on Sebastians'. Sebastian only starred back at him, no real expression on his face. Grell was having a wonderful time.

They danced several other dances and made their way to the entrance. Sebastian collected Grell's shawl and steered her outside, where the valet went to get their carriage. Grell turned to Sebastian. "Thank you, I had a wonderful evening." Sebastian smiled. It's all he could do. Their carriage arrived and Sebastian helped Grell onto her seat. As the driver started the horse, Sebastian looked at Grell, who was starring out into the night sky. Moonlight shone on her delicate face. Her red hair framed her face and her delicate features. Her long neck and round shoulders, her beautiful red gown and her slender legs. Sebastian noticed little goose bumps appearing on her arms. Grell shivered slightly. Sebastian unbuttoned his coat and sat down beside Grell and placed his coat around her shoulders. Grell looked at Sebastian and leaned her head on his shoulder. She gently pulled Sebastian's coat closer around her and fell into a light sleep. When they arrived, Sebastian gently shook Grell's shoulder, but to no avail. He placed his arms under Grell's legs and around her shoulders and carried her out. He turned his head and whispered "Thank you." to the driver. The horses' hooves clip-clopped in the distance. Sebastian gently laid Grell's feet on the ground, while still supporting most of her weight on his other arm, under her shoulders. He dug through Grell's pockets to find the key to the house and unlocked the door. He picked Grell back up and walked in, closing the door with his foot, quietly.

He carried Grell upstairs, removing his shoes at the bottom of the stairs. He stepped in her bedroom and laid her on the bed gently. He removed her shoes, her gloves and her earrings. He started removing Grell's makeup as gently as possible, but he woke up Grell.

"Sebas-chan?" She murmured. "Shh. It's ok. Go back to sleep. I'm just getting you ready for bed and then I'll leave." "But I don't want you to leave." "Shh." Sebastian finished removing Grell's makeup and gently placed Grell to lean against his shoulder, and started to untie the back of the dress. Grell placed her hands on Sebastian's arms and felt how strong he was. She sat up on her own and looked at Sebastian's demon red eyes; he hadn't finished untying the dress. Grell sat closer to Sebastian and placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned forward and gently pulled Sebastian closer to her face. At first he resisted, but then gave in, sitting closer to Grell. He placed his hands on Grell's waist and stared into the Reaper's green and yellow eyes. They were a beautiful contrast to her red hair. Grell brought her lips closer to Sebastian's, who brushed his lips against her soft ones. Grell took a sharp intake of breath and pressed her lips against Sebastian's. They held each other tightly and kissed lustfully. Grell tightened her hold of Sebastian as he gently lay her down on her back. He ran his fingers through her messy bun and tangled her hair.

Their kissing got fiercer, full of passion. Grell ran her fingers along Sebastian's neckline and started to unbutton his collar. Sebastian didn't stop her. She untied his shirt buttons and ran her cool fingers against his warm chest. She placed her hand on his heart and felt his heart beat. It gradually thumped faster and faster as their kissing intensified. Sebastian removed his shirt and cupped Grell's face in his hands. Her skin was so smooth and delicate. He didn't know what had come over him, why was he agreeing with all this? He detested Grell. Apparently not, he was kissing her, passionately too. He hadn't felt this kind of love in many years. It felt _good_. He couldn't resist; Grell was different tonight, or that's what he made himself think. He hadn't remembered how enjoyable, how satisfying this was. He _yearned_ it, he needed it. He stopped thinking about this, it distracted him from Grell. They kept kissing thoughout the night, passionately, deeply, lovingly… That night, Grell lost something, something that Sebastian took.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Sebastian woke as birds tweeted past Grell's open bedroom window. He yawned and looked at his companion. Her soft, delicate features, and her beautiful, long red hair. He rolled onto his side and starred at Grell. He raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek, trying not to wake her. She slept beautifully; she didn't make a sound and breathed calmly. He ran his fingers through her crimson red locks, carefully disentangling the knots he had made the previous night. He remembered what happened and tried to think of why he did it. Why did he spend the night…with Grell? _Never mind…I'm happy now_. Grell moaned as she woke up. Her eyelids fluttered open and looked up at the man of her dreams. She smiled. "Is this a dream?" She asked. _It must be_, she thought. "No. No, it isn't." Sebastian leaned down and kissed the top of Grell's head. He continued to stroke her hair as they stared into each others eyes.

After awhile, Sebastian frowned and drops his hand. "I…" He couldn't say it. "Please don't go." Grell begged. "But I have to." He replied sadly. Grell gets out of bed and slips on Sebastian's dress shirt, which is somewhat translucent and shows her red bra underneath, with red panties poking out from the bottom. She sits on the bed, tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and leans down to kiss Sebastian. He kisses her back, wishing he didn't have to leave. Finally, Sebastian breaks the kiss and gets up, wearing only his briefs. He gets a black tee on and goes to the bathroom. Grell walks downstairs and starts making coffee. Sebastian comes down, now wearing pants. Grell turns around and carries two mugs to the island, where Sebastian sits down. Grell sits down beside him and they drink their coffee quietly. They both think about last night, and what the future will be like. Grell takes both empty mugs to the sink, and turns around, looking at Sebastian. She walks towards him, slowly. She brings her face right up against Sebastian's and kisses him. Sebastian can't help but kiss back, its almost like a weakness of his now.

He remembers his young master, and how much he needs his butler. He musters all the strength he can, and gently pushes Grell away. He gets up and goes back upstairs. He gets dressed properly and makes the bed and organizes the room somewhat, so Grell won't have much to do afterwards. He hangs her dress on a hook on the closet door, and puts the shoes, gloves and jewelry away. Then he goes back downstairs and sees Grell holding a tissue tightly in her hand. She's crying, because she knows that she and Sebastian can't be together, that beat of a master of his is always ordering him to do something. Sebastian puts his arms around Grell and tries to soothe her and she puts her arms around him too. "Goodbye, my love." He whispers into her ear before turning to the door. Grell follows him and stands at the doorway. "Sebastian…" She says uncertainly. He turns around, and Grell runs towards him and jumps into his awaiting arms. Grell crushes her lips against his and they can't help but express their love. They don't care about the people who walk by and stare, they only care about each other. Finally, Grell breaks the kiss and Sebastian lets her down. He turns and walks towards the Phantomhive Mansion, leaving Grell behind him, broken-hearted.

They can't be together. Sebastian won't tell his young master what happened that night, and Grell doesn't risk a visit to the mansion; they don't want Ciel to know about their love. Being a demon butler, Sebastian doesn't have any spare time, he only has a few minutes to himself between meals to spend time with the cats he hides in his closet. At night, Ciel sends him on numerous errands, seeing as demons don't need sleep. But he thinks of Grell constantly, wishing he was by her side.


	7. Chapter 7

(a bit more than) 1 year later

_I wish the young master would hurry_, Sebastian thought to himself, checking his pocket watch for the tenth time. Ciel was out on an errand getting an early start on Elizabeth's birthday gift. He had been in the shop for nearly 20 minutes. Sebastian was told to wait outside, but he was getting impatient. Standing outside, doing nothing he decided to watch the people walk by and wonder what their lives must be like.

He felt a small tug on the lower part of his pants and turned around to see a little baby, about 4 months old. It was a girl, and she was looking up at the demon with a smile on her face. She had raven black hair, styled exactly like his, and had green and yellow eyes. She barely had any teeth, but Sebastian could see that they were pointy – how odd. She turned around and walked back to her mother. Sebastian made sure the baby didn't fall or get hit by people on the way. She walked into her mothers' awaiting arms. She picked up her baby and let her daughter play with her mothers' long red hair. _Hold on_, Sebastian thought. The mother had incredibly long red hair tied back into a ponytail and was wearing red glasses. It was Grell, she had a baby. _I'm a-_ Sebastian couldn't even finish his thought, it was too unexpected. He felt something in his heart, he had never felt this before. Grell smiled as she tried to make her baby look at her father. He could instantly see the resemblance. He smiled, he couldn't help it. He didn't even know this was possible, apparently it was. He felt overjoyed. He was a father!

"Sebastian." Ciel said firmly as he put his gloves back on, not looking at the demon. Sebastian's smiled faded and waved goodbye to his baby and Grell. "What are you looking at?" Ciel snapped. He looked at where Sebastian was and tried to see what was so interesting. _Probably cats_, he thought as he turned around, not noticing the Reaper carrying Sebastian's baby. Sebastian still hadn't turned around. "Sebastian!" Ciel ordered. "Coming, young master." He called as he turned and walked alongside Ciel. "I'm afraid, young master, that I shall be needing some time away soon…"


End file.
